hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Division Rap Battle/@comment-37205023-20181015190918
Romaji lyrics Senshusensei banshiissei Kesshite yuruganu muteki no buraikan Kotoba wa imaya mashigan(machine gun) Matawa mirai michibiku rashinban Sanmiittai It’s show time Rekishi ni kizamu orera no sutairu (Style) Seishi samayou idenshi no utsuwa Honno ga mama ni tsuranuku ze say what? 1、2、3 Ikebukuro Division (Represent Ikebukuro) Homies we are Buster Bro!!! Sotchi no chousi wa dou dai? 1、2、3 Ikebukuro Division (Represent Ikebukuro) Homies we are Buster Bro!!! Bukuro saikyou no sankyoudai Welcome to my Division Ichiro Ikebukuro daihyou Makuro kara maikuro Seimitsu dousa de kaiketsu suru Geek na Style Attouteki sore jitai ga shin jidai no Crime Ataeyo seimei (Anima) Sore dake ga gou (Karuma) Chuucho wa kaimuda Raimu dake ga Life Line Nijigen demo sanjigen ore wa oredakara Kimetsukeru yatsura wa ototoikoi My name is Jiro You know my Steelo Ore no bero miro ore wa Mikeranjero (Michelangelo) Ichirou no kyouzou (Torusou) o Toresu shita jinan bou Tsumari saikyou no idenshi keishou shita raimu (rhyme) Saburou sanjou inginburei de bureiki (break) ga nai no wa Chottoshita Subrosa Sono Pose ga ki ni kuwaneenara boku to shoubuda Omae wa mou taikan sokudo ga joushou shi Kabe ni merikomu kakugo gurai wa shite arundarou na? 1、2、3 Yokohama Division (Represent Yokohama) Homies we are Mad Trigger Crew Hama no shinyaa no kaacheisu 1、2、3 Yokohama Division (Represent Yokohama) Homies we are Mad Trigger Crew Hamakaze ni mo sabinu sukiru（Welcome to the Division） Ore wa samatokisama kisama wa dareda?? Yokuu fumi nareta yokuare tsurada na Yokubari-san ga jingi yabureba Shinji gatai yona me ni ai kono arisama sa mesamaze (say what?) Ninkyou mo Mappo mo Freaky na Navy mo Shiteigai Boast Dan Hipunoshisumaikurofon tsukatte Kisama no ikinone tomaru made raimu shiyou (Hai Stop stop stop) Inpei kousaku mo raku jinaishi Issen o koetara ore mo damattenaishi Ketsu-mochi was kokkadakara marude omae ni kachime wanaishi Maa maa Tachiba tte mon ga wakareba yoroshii Mazu wa keirei kare wa Friday Shoukan ni totcha mainichi ga survival Zen seibutsu ni kangeki kansha Kyou no guzai wa anata de kimarimashita! Tsu ni ketchaku deke e monchaku Unaru ore no hipunoshisumaiku Seishin chokketsu kasutamaizu Omae no shinapsu kogasu kotodama Sanmiittai it’s show time Rekishi ni kizamu orera no sutairu (Style) Seishi samayou idenshi no utsuwa Honno ga mama ni tsuranuku ze 1、2、3 Shibuya Division (Represent Shibuya) Homies we are Fling_Posse Machi o irodoru sangenshoku （welcome to the Division) 1、2、3 Shibuya Division (Represent Shibuya) Homies we are Fling_Posse Deta toko shoubuda shoubu Minna no aidoru ramuda no banda Kou miete mou seijin danshi sa Kimi no namida mou mitakunai na Egao to negao ga kawaiikara sa Kihon karafuru dekotta GAL fuku Moudo ni pankusu amerikankajuaru Irotoridori no onee-san-tachi yo Boku no koto de kenka yamedehoshiina? Kankanbou kaburi kangu shoubun? Shingi chinki ni tatazumi kyoujun Jingen banji saiougauma Saigo ni wa bungei no sainou ga saikou no raima Maa maa shite ya koitsu wa sou oubakuchi Kan hiyashi kirinukerya chou ritchi Dairokkan ni nokkatte Dokka nokke kara name pu no jouka 1、2、3 Shinjuku Division (Represent Shinjuku) Homies we are Matenro Yameru machi Shinjuku daihyou (welcome to the Division) 1、2、3 Shinjuku Division (Represent Shinjuku) Homies we are Matenro Neon giratsuku huyajyou (Welcome to the Division) Shitto junbi OK Namidame no kuranke Subete makase tereba itami nado wa kanjinaidesu Mugeni somukeba hakabu hakaana no naka Naishikyou tooshi anata no naka Mou harano naka o mitoushidaga mada aragau no wa orokana Mother Fucker Go shimei arigatougozaimasu Kouru hairimasu Maigo no koneko ni Love me do Hai Kyou wa (Fooo!!) Anata ni (Fooo!!) Todokeru (Fooo!!) Mahou no (Fooo!!) Kirameku yozora to (Shanpantawa) HaaMartsun (talk) Shindoi Mamou suru seishin to tsurushi no suutsu Tsuukin kaisoku tte moshikashite 「Tomaranai no ka yo！」 Igan taishoku imaya shakai no boukan-sha 「Kireru chuunen」no mi dashi ni nattaro kai Senshusensei banshiissei Kesshite yuruganu muteki no buraikan Kotoba wa imaya mashigan(machine gun) Matawa mirai michibiku rashinban Sanmiittai It’s show time Rekishi ni kizamu orera no sutairu (Style) Seishi samayou idenshi no utsuwa Honno ga mama ni tsuranuku ze say what? Tsu ni ketchaku deke e monchaku Unaru ore no hipunoshisumaiku Seishin chokketsu kasutamaizu Omae no shinapsu kogasu kotodama Sanmiittai it’s show time Rekishi ni kizamu orera no sutairu (Style) Seishi samayou idenshi no utsuwa Honno ga mama ni tsuranuku ze